A Night Dancing
by Rae Nightling
Summary: A night at the the bar, turns up some infesting information. What does mean for Emily, JJ and the rest of the team? Eventual JJ/Emily
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have no idea when this story takes place, just sometime before Season 6 finally. This story will be told, I think for the most part, from Emily's POV. **

We had gotten back from a rough case, granted we don't ever have an easy case, and we decided to go to our usual after case bar. We all know that we should go home rest and be ready for the endless paper work tomorrow, but that never happens. Rossi came and had a drink before he said he had to leave and Hotch had begged off as always. Though that was several hours and drinks ago. The boys and I were playing pool, and JJ and Garcia were now out on the dance floor. Before it got too crazy all of had played a couple games of pool, and JJ beat all of our asses at darts.

I had just taken my shot, sinking my last ball before the eight ball. Morgan was leaning up the table, chalking up for his next shot. When I looked up I could just barely see through the mass of people and make out JJ. Morgan chuckled and shook his head, "You know, you could just go out there and dance with her. It would certainly save my pride from this game."

"You know I don't dance, and I certainly don't give up a chance to beat your ass at game of pool."

"I don't think you really get a choice," he laughed.

I looked towards JJ again, here she was making her way over to us, "Come on Emily, lets go dance," she said as she dragged me out on to the dance floor. I turned back to look at Morgan for help and he just laughed and waved to me.

We found Garcia and danced with her for a while, before she went to dance with a cute boy. We soon made our way to the center of the dance floor completely surrounded by people. The amount of people on the dance floor pushed us closer together. I definitely did not mind dancing that close to JJ. In my wildest dreams I never dream of actually dance with her. I slowly pushed my limits to see how close she would let me get. What surprised me was the fact that she grabbed me and pulled me close and started to grind. In that moment the crowed disappeared in my mind, and I just gave myself over to dancing with her. We danced like that for a while, neither one of us aware of what was happening around us nor really caring.

What broke me out of my dance induced haze, was JJ's breathy moan in my ear, and hot against my neck. I froze, everything I was desperately trying to forget out on that dance floor came rushing back in an instant. "Damn it, Prentiss. This is JJ, your friend, your really really hot friend. No! She is your friend and she deserves better than this." I mentally berated myself. How could I forget, how could I dance with her like that. She couldn't possibly want me like that. I separated from her almost immediately, ignoring her confused look. I wove a quick path from the dance floor to the bathroom to collect myself, hoping she wouldn't follow.

When she finally did come into the bathroom, she found me gripping the sink, trying desperately to get my breathing and thoughts under control.

"Are you okay, Em?"

I didn't even look up to answer her, "I shouldn't have danced with you like that."

"Like what?"

"Like a sex crazed teenager, it crossed a line."

"It's okay," she said coming closer, gently placing her hand on my shoulder. "There were plenty of other people dancing like that."

I stood up and faced her. "Yeah plenty of couples," I fired back.

"I'm sure there are a lot of friends that dance like that as well." JJ said, hoping that it would comfort me.

"Yeah, friends also don't try to push themselves on too their obviously straight co-worker and friend." I said as I crossed my arms and looked at the floor.

"What?"

I look straight at her, her bright blue eyes full of confusion and concern. And some where in the deep recesses of my drunken mind, I thought I should tell her. " I have feelings for you, Jenifer. More than a friend should."

"Oh." That's all she actually said, but her expression and body told so much more. All concern in her eyes left leaving only confusion, she pulled her body away from me. She was obviously disgusted by this. She had no idea I was a lesbian, most of the team didn't, though I suspect Penelope and Derik suspected and were taking bets.

"Yeah, oh." I said as I turned to leave and stormed out, leaving JJ standing there confused, I assume about the entire conversation.

**A/N: I hope y'all like this story. Hopefully I'll update soon no promises though. Please let me know what y'all think. **


	2. Chapter 2

Emily's POV

I got into work earlier the next morning, hoping that I would be able to leave early if I finished my mountain of paperwork early. It was interesting to walk in to the bullpen with out any one else there. I knew that most of the team would not be in until at least nine. I sat down at my desk closing my eyes, hoping that if I ignored the paper work it would go away. I knew it wouldn't and that I was being childish. Granted me being childish was part of the reason I was here early. Sighing I opened my eyes and got to work. I became so absorbed in my work that I didn't notice anyone else come into the bull pen until someone sat a nice steaming cup of coffee down in front of me. I look up and it's JJ.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"I thought you could use it, you managed to get here before me," she said brightly. I looked at the clock on my computer screen. 9 o'clock exactly. Shit. I've been here for almost two hours and I only barely made a dent into my paper work.

"I've got a lot of paper work I have to get done," I say, nodding to my computer screen. I took a sip of my coffee and smiled. It was made just like I like it.

"I know what you mean, I've got my fair share I should get after. I'll talk to you later then."

I start to wonder about how JJ knew how I liked my coffee. "Because she is your friend, you idiot. It's the same way that you know how Morgan likes his hamburger or what Garcia's favorite cake is for her birthday. Just because she knows doesn't mean that she wants to know or that you should start hitting on her. She is your friend and she is very straight," I told my self.

At that point the rest of the team had started to trickle in, no one was really wanting to work so we were all milling around pretending to work on our paper work while occasionally lobbing crumpled up paper at one another. Slowly we settled in and got to work. Again I became so focused on my work that I barely that I noticed that it was time for our debriefing on the last case.

As usual I came running, well not running but definitely hurrying into the conference room. As I came in every one was already was already seated, but no one was really upset, Morgan laughed silently and shook his head while Hotch simply raised an eyebrow at me. I think they expect me to be late to the debriefing meetings. The only seat left was between Morgan and JJ. I sat down and moved slightly farther away from JJ hoping that if I distanced my self I wouldn't think about her as much.

Wrong.

The entire meeting I had to constantly remind myself to focus on what was being said and not on what JJ was doing, or how she looked. I also had to try very hard to not sneak looks at her. A couple of times she caught me staring at her, though she would smile at me then raise an eyebrow reminding me that I was supposed to be paying attention.

As soon as the meeting was over I went to the bathroom to try and collect my thoughts. It wasn't very long before JJ found me.

"You know, if I didn't know any better I would think that you were tying very hard to avoid me and failing at it, might I add." She said jokingly.

"I don't know what else to do JJ, I know there is no conceivable way that you could return my feeling so therefore, yes I am avoiding you. In hopes that distance will make my feelings fade."

"Why do you think there is no way I could return your feelings?" she asked cocking her head to one side as if she was genuinely confused.

"Because you are straight, very obviously straight." I said exasperatedly, "That and you have a boyfriend, I tend to stay away from taken woman."

"First, Will is no longer my boyfriend and hasn't been for a long time. Second, I'm not as straight as you and everyone else seem to think. No one asks, so I never tell."

**A/N: I'm so sorry that it took me this long to update this story. Now I'm going to be mean and leave this chapter with a cliff hanger and promises of updating soon. **


End file.
